qhssapglobalfandomcom-20200213-history
Editing Unit One: The Colonial Period (HW)
Unit 1 HW Pre- Colonial p. 9- 15 - Although it is accepted that people arrived to the Americas across the Bering Sea ~15 K yrs ago evidence today suggests otherwise - In the U.S. native people were not as sophisticated/ organized socially as much as those in S. America, some like the Pueblos, Creeks and Iroquois and those who lived in the Ohio and Mississippi River had settled to some extent while still hunting and gathering food, they did not have knowledge of iron, and used only arrows and tomahawks and domesticated dogs, turkeys and llamas, however they did adapt enough to use European technology and sometimes having Europeans join their culture - In 1492 Christopher Columbus found San Salvador, then Cuba and Hispaniola and left men there before returning to Spain returning to the Americas he saw his men had attacked the Native Americans when they attacked back he responded by attacking and taking many as slaves to sell, with time he became more harsh and was arrested - Another Italian, Amerigo Vespucci, sailing down the coast of S. America realized he found another continent and his name was used to refer to this continent, America - Many organisms were traded between the New and Old Worlds including (New World’s) bison, iguana, llama, cougar, armadillo, turkey, guinea pig, corn, potato, various beans, squash, peppers, tomato, pumpkin, avocados etc and (Old World’s) horse, cattle, pig, rice, wheat, barley, melons, coffee, olives, bananas etc - Europeans also adopted devices like canoes, sleds, hammocks etc, words and medicines like coca, curare and cinchona - European diseases also spread and killed many Non English Colonialism p. 16- 26 - Due to conflicts between England and France Spain and Portugal had the New World, Portugal had Brazil and Spain effectively the rest - The Spanish had better technology and the use of horses as well as divide/ conquer techniques, using this Hernan Cortes conquered the Aztec Empire (in Mexico) and according to some accounts had the king Montezuma act as a puppet until the Aztecs killed him and fought against them, however, since the Spanish still had allies and managed to retake the capital, Cortés’s lieutenants attacked Yucatan and Guatemalan settlements while Francisco Pizzaro attacked and conquered the Incan Empire - The Spanish used the encomienda system where conquerors were able to collect tribute from the villages conquered if they supported missionaries and protected the villages - Priest sometimes supported native’s rights - Spanish influences survive in the U.S. as names and in culture but were weak as settlement in the U.S. was only to prevent the English, French and Russians from impeding them, they did not foster trade but mining and conversion, they after converting the native people created settlements where each native got land and soldiers who protected lived nearby in presidios with family and merchants - Juan de Onate from a family in Mexico took control over New Mexico and created the capital of San Gabriel promised peace, justice and everlasting peace if the Pueblos submitted and converted, they did. They had to pay taxes for citizenship and please missionaries and ecomenderos, sometimes with personal favors - The natives rebelled and were crushed after killing soldiers, they were enslaved, men had one foot cut off and children were taken to Franciscan missions - In another rebellion led by Popé many Europeans were killed and evidence of Christianity were destroyed, settlers were driven out within weeks until after a 14 year military campaign solidified Spanish control - The French in the Americas - Verrazano was one of the first explorers then Jacques Cartier founding a Quebec settlement, after being preoccupied with wars, Samuel de Champlain established again Quebec and Nova Scotia settlements, many traded for furs from the natives and Jesuits sometimes were against native exploitation, and did not try to get rid of native culture, the French also moved S, first Louis Jolliet and Pere Jacques Marquette, then Robert Cavalier who went as far as the Gulf of Mexico which later be the site of New Orleans, although they had control of Canada and the U.S. they did not stress permanent settlement - The Dutch and English posed a threat after the Dutch rebelled against Spain after the Spanish king inherited a largely Protestant area, the Dutch and English plundered Spanish ships at the behest of the English Queen Elizabeth, she supported Francis Drake who became a knight (as well as John Hawkins) then Elizabeth had Mary (her cousin) , Queen of Scots beheaded for attempted regicide, Philip II of Spain attacked Elizabeth (partly because England was Protestant and revenge for Mary a Catholic) using an armada, it was destroyed, England was now able to colonize the New World Chesapeake Bay p. 27- 33 - First attempt of English colonization was in 1584, Sir Walter Raleigh, discovered Roanoke Island and it was settled, he returned to England for supplies, was delayed by a war against the Spanish and returned to find the village pillaged and colonists missing, it is theorized they may have migrated to the Chesapeake Bay but none were found - After Elizabeth's death, the 1st of the Stuarts James I took the crown (he was James VI of Scotland) - this family would rule much of the 17th century - He made peace with Spain - He chartered the Virginia Company (had 2 parts: the 1st Colony of London and 2nd of Plymouth) for the purpose of return for stockholders in naval products - They would start plantations by subjugating the natives (as they did the Scots) but due to the lack of people had to create their own communities who migrated across the Atlantic seaboard - The London part of the Co. reached the Chesapeake Bay in 1607 and settled away from the coast on a river called James, their settlement was named Jamestown however these settlers were not adept at farming and needed native American help to plant corn and strong leaders like Cap. John Smith, a former soldier - Chief of the Powhatan, Wahunsonacock wanted to use the settlers for trade and an ally but they ended up subjugating his people - Cap. John Smith - mercenary for Austrians vs. the Turks, travelled across Russia, was on a pirate ship until a female friend helped him get home, in colonies enforced discipline and labor, bartered with natives, mapped region but many died, when he was injured via gun powder burn he went back to England and the colony went into anarchy and didn't do well until they began to plant and export tobacco - Tobacco was modified by John Rolfe (1612) to produce a better taste, it was profitable enough to allow more indentured servants be bought, Rolfe also married the Powhatan chief's daughter Pocahontas - The London company, in order to attract settlers said that whoever could pay to travel could have 50 acres and 50 + if he brought servants, they also relaxed the legal code were promised a representative assembly, also 90 women came to marry and 20 African slaves (the 1st in English America) were taken to Virginia, but there was a great demand for land - Powhatan's brother Opechancanough attacked the colonists as a result of their taking of native land, John Rolfe was killed along with many colonists - Cap William Tucker deceived the natives by poisoning their wine at a meeting for peace where a treaty was signed, they then attacked the natives (1623) - In 1624 Virginia became a royal colony because of low population - In a fierce 1664 attack the natives fought against a colony the colonist stroke back heavily and no uprising would come later like it - The Algonquians population way greatly reduced by the end of this time - Maryland - In 1634 Maryland becomes a proprietary colony one owned by a person, Lord Baltimore (the 1st being Sir George Calvert who wanted it to be a haven for English Catholics) his son Cecilius Calvert founded the colony near the Potomac River, he could make laws with the consent of property holders, the majority of the landowners were Catholics but many servants were Protestants, he could also grant land but the Calverts were able to get more settlers through offering small farms, the colony also began to depend on tobacco Category:U.S. History